laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Paolo
Don Paolo is a fictional character in the DS game Professor Layton and the Curious Village. He is the game's main villain and Layton's self proclaimed arch rival. He was a scientist of the highest degree but was expelled from his field in science for his sinister nature. Don Paolo is absent for most of the game and appears briefly in certain sections to spy on Layton where his face is kept off screen. He attempts to kill Layton and Luke at one stage by ripping the park Ferris Wheel from it's foundations and have it chase after the two. Towards the end of the end of the game, Layton questions Inspector Chelmey over Simon's murder and it is revealed that Chelmey is an impostor. Don Paolo removes his disguise and finally reveals his identity as the one who attempted to take the lives of Layton and Luke. He flees from Reinhold Manor and doesn't return until the game's ending sequence where he attempts to kill Layton, Luke and Flora by demolishing the tower from the safety of a flying contraption. His machine is destroyed by Layton's hand made glider and swears revenge as his machine crash lands faraway from St Mystere. In Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Don Paolo steals the Elysian Box from Dr Schrader. While Layton, Luke and Flora are in the town of Dropstone, Don Paolo seizes oppurtunity and captures Flora. He then disguises himself as Flora and joins the professor on his journey. Much later in the game, Layton sees through the disguise and reveals Don Paolo to be the true thief of the Elysian Box. Inspector Chelmey attempts to apprehend the evil scientist but he manages to escape. He is seen again during the ending credits running away from Inspector Chelmey. In Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, he appears as an ally and not as a villain. When the main characters are captured by Alan Dimitri in the Towering Pagoda, it is discovered that Don Paolo followed them to the underground city and disguised himself as Layton (as well as several other characters such as Dr Schrader). In a further twist it is discovered that he struck a deal with Layton, posing as a decoy in case something went wrong. That way the real Layton would be able to help. Many are surprised to see him helping out for a change but it is revealed that he is after the same goal as Layton and that his hatred towards Layton is because he loved Claire and was heartbroken when she fell for Layton (this is also the reason why his hair is so creepy). His hatred for Layton intensified when he learned that Claire died from the explosion of the Time Machine during its first test run. Paolo blames Layton for not protecting her better on that day, thus he swore to seek vengeance upon Layton ever since. However, Paolo would later cease to be Layton's enemy in the third game and teams up with him to save London. Towards the final showdown with Clive, Paolo modiefies the Layton Mobile, giving it the ability to fly. He can be seen watching the Layton Mobile as it flies away from the wreckage of Clive's war machine at the end of the game chanting "Aha! Well done Layton!" What happens to him afterwards is never revealed. Don Paolo appears briefly in the opening scenes of Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. When Layton accuses an elderly lady of silencing the bell of Big Ben, it turns that it is Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo jumps off the tower bridge and flees with the use of a flying contraption as Layton and the authorities give chase. Profile The criminal mastermind who poses as inspector Chelmey in Professor Layton and the Curious Village, Don Paolo is renowned as a scientist of the highest order and views himself as Layton's rival. When he's not plotting evil, Don Paolo also enjoys playing music. de:Don Paolo thumb|200px|left|Don Paolo's theme song (live verson) Early Life Like Professor Layton, there is little information on Don Paolo's early life. Most of it is revealed in Professor Layton 3. Layton's college sweetheart, Claire, was also loved by Don Paolo. However, after seeing Layton and Claire together, Don Paolo swore revenge on Layton. When he saw Claire choose Layton over him,he got into such a rage his hair style changed for ever. It is revealed that his real name is Paul. Images PL1Profile38.png|Profile in the Curious Village Image:PL2Profile05.png|Profile 1 in the Diabolical Box PL2Profile87.png|Profile 2 in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile04.png|Profile in the Unwound Future Category:Characters Category:Professor Layton and the Curious Village characters Category:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box characters Category:Professor Layton and the Unwound Future characters Category:Antagonists